


Mirror Image

by Annariel



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life Jenny had caught glimpses of someone else in the mirror, a shadow hovering behind her left shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reggietate.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reggietate.livejournal.com).



> Thanks to fredbassett for beta-reading.

All her life Jenny had caught glimpses of someone else in the mirror, a shadow hovering behind her left shoulder. The face was identical to her own. When she was little she had simply accepted this without much thought. As a teenager, when she considered it at all, she assumed it was a trick of the light, some double reflection caused by something scientific and technical. It wasn't until she started using make-up regularly that she noticed that the double image had rather different tastes to her own.

Jenny dyed her hair and made sure her lip-stick was even more vivid. Whoever it was she could see in the mirror, it wasn't her and she wanted to underline that fact. She never mentioned it to anyone because by the time she was old enough to know it was odd, she was old enough to know it sounded completely crazy.

* * *

Her fiancé kissed her lightly on her shoulder as she was setting out her face cream and cotton pads.

"Who was that strange man?" he asked referring to the Nick Cutter's mysterious appearance on their doorstep that evening.

Jenny suppressed mild annoyance that he hadn't accepted her explanation at the time.

"Like I said, he's someone at this new place I work. He seems a bit mad but they assure me that he's the best there is," she said.

"Best at what?" 

"Palaeontology, apparently."

Her fiancé's eyebrows raised. "This work of yours, does it have something to do with oil?"

It wasn't an unreasonable assumption and for a moment Jenny was very tempted to run with the story, but she tried to be honest in her private life. "Don't push," she said.

"Hmmm," her fiancé murmured but clearly recognised he wasn't going to get any further.

He moved away. Jenny turned back to the mirror to see the double image hanging there. She frowned at it as she started removing her mascara.

"Claudia Brown?" she asked quietly. The image turned and vanished. Jenny wondered if she had exorcised it.

* * *

She saw it again the day that Nick died, or at least she saw Claudia's hair. Her face was covered with her hands. 

"You and me both," Jenny murmured sympathetically.

Life carried on and Jenny continued to catch glimpses of Claudia in the mirror. She wondered occasionally if Claudia had ever seen her in the mirror but mostly she tried not to dwell on it too much. She thought Claudia approved of her decision to leave the ARC. She saw her more often after that.

Then Michael landed in her life and everything was an untidy whirlwind of gigs, and dates at strange times and in strange places, and then wedding planning and Jenny hardly even noticed Claudia's absence until Claudia appeared again as she was packing her bag to head off to the wedding venue. Claudia's face wore a slight frown.

"What is it?" Jenny asked, but the image faded.

Jenny finished packing her make-up and toiletries, deep in thought, and when she bumped into Matt, Connor and Abby in the cellars of the hotel she was not as surprised as she made out.

On the wedding night, as she unpinned her hair which was not so easy since Michael was impatient and suffering from a case of wandering hands and lips, she saw Claudia for one last time. 

Claudia nodded and smiled. 

Jenny grabbed her glass of champagne off the dressing table and raised it in one final toast.


End file.
